


Saving Josh Washington

by BWSMILE



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial, Fights, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Breakdown, Wendigo Josh Washington, mike is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 18:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17606828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWSMILE/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Chris and Sam went searching for Josh in the mines but they only find what's left of him. Josh has become a wendigo but Chris is not ready to let go of his best friend. He's determined to not lose him again no matter the cost.





	Saving Josh Washington

 Sam and Chris tracked down into the dusty mines rubble crunching under their feet. Chris hoped for a bigger search party but Sam was the only one who cared enough to come with him. He supposed he should be happy he wasn't alone but as of now, he was more worried about Josh. Even though he did horrible things with that bullshit Saw knockoff game, Josh didn't deserve to die down here. 

"JOSH!",Chirs called out once they made it into the mines. There was no answer so he called out again and yet again his call was met with no reply. He looked to Sam for help and she gave Chris a sympathetic look before sighing and joining him. They made their way further into the mines, Sam turning on her headlamp and Chirs wielding a flashlight.  The air was musty and damp. Chris shivered and zipped up his hoodie as the caverns got colder. 

"JOSH?! COME ON, YOU NEED TO COME OUT. It's freezing down here...", Sam shouted into the empty air. She ran her hand through her hair her breath condesating from the cold. 

"WE'RE NOT MAD ANYMORE, WE JUST WANT YOU TO COME HOME!",Chris pleaded into the abyss. Chris stepped closer to Sam getting the creeping feeling of being watched. He just hoped Josh would come out already so they could go home. A loud creek made them both jump out of their skins. 

"What the hell was that.",Sam whispered harshly.

"I don't know...Maybe just a loose board?",Chris whispered back.

" _A loose board?_ Chris?? Either that's Josh or a wendigo and it better be Josh.", Sam snapped 

 "It can't be a wendigo we killed them all, in the explosion...I think...", Chris replied looking around. 

They both went dead silent waiting for the board to creak but it didn't. Before they could relax another creak came but it was closer. Sam glared into Chris tilting her head back towards the way they came. Chis shook his head in response, he had to know that Josh was ok. He felt so Guilty for not checking on him after Hannah and Beth's death. He had heard him crying in his room but Chris never went in for fear of making things worse. By god, he wished he had gone in and they wouldn't be in this mess. Sam pressed her lips together and grabbed his arm. 

"Chris..."She started but Chris put a stop to her thought. 

"No, I can't abandon him...I was a terrible friend and didn't help him before. I'm not going to let him suffer alone again Sam.", Chris's voice broke as tears pricked up in his eyes. 

"....Ok...I mean the mines are pretty old....but if I hear one of those things screech, we're fucking out of here. Got that?",Sam answered him.

Chris nodded and wiped a stray tear off his cheek. They walked deeper into the mines calling Josh's name all the way down. Chris shined his flashlight along the ground before he caught a glimpse of a long scrap of fabric on the ground. He shined his light back on the scrap before picking it up.  It had a buckle on the end and he immediately recognized it as Josh's overall strap. 

"Oh my god...Sam! come look.",Chris called out. 

"What...holy shit...is that?",She asked in awe.

"Yeah...Fuck...I hope he's ok...", He answered with a sigh. 

"Me too...Chris...Listen..", Sam sighed and Chris turned towards her. 

Before she could continue something fell to the ground behind her with a thud. They both froze in where they stood as Chris peeked to see what fell. What he saw made his lungs vacuumed shut and his heart beat out of his chest. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. There behind Sam was Josh sitting on the balls of his feet. Chris's worst fear was sitting in front of him, staring into his soul. Josh was becoming a Wendigo. The bottom half of his face was caked in blood and dirt and the right half of his mouth was torn open with sharp incisors poking out of it. His right eye had gone a milky white color and was deeply set in its socket with raw red wrinkles framing it. He also looked taller, a lot taller, like at least over six foot. Chris swallowed hard and looked back to Sam who mouthed 'what is it ?' to him and he mouthed back 'Josh'.  She turned to look before Chris could stop her. Josh saw her move and lunged at her knocking her to the ground. Sam screamed and flailed kicking and punching blindly as Josh loomed over her. 

"CHRIS HELP!!!",Sam screamed kicking Josh in the stomach. Chris shook in fear as Josh made an inhuman shriek and went to claw at Sam's face. She turned her head as claws scraped across her cheek. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a lighter and lit it burning Josh's arm. Josh's screech shook the mines as Sam rolled away. Chris snapped out of his daze and helped her up. Before they could leave Chris was tackled to the ground Josh held his head in his claws and screeched in his face.

"Please, Josh...It's me, Chris! Please tell me you're still in there! Please JOSH!",The blonde pleaded trying to pull away from the hands on his head. Suddenly the grip on his head loosened and he looked into Josh's eyes. He looked confused and in awe. 

"C...Citchis?...", The wendigo whispered and tears pricked in Chris's eyes. He couldn't believe it Josh remembered him. He called him Cochise or well a butchered version of it. Before he could react Sam waved a burning board in Josh's face. The wendigo jumped back and ran off disappearing into the depths of the mines. Sam hauled him up and practically dragged him out of the caverns. Once out Sam stood hands on her knees with labored breathing and Chris stared into the mines wide-eyed. 

"You ok Chris?",Sam asked when she finally caught her breath. 

"He...remembered me...", The man whispered in reply. 

"What?",She replied confused. 

"He remembered me, Sam! He- He called me Cochise! He's not fully gone!",Chris spouted out like a mad man. 

Sam sighed "Chris...I know this is hard to deal with but...Josh is gone...that thing isn't Josh.",She tried to be gentle with the news. Chris knew what he heard and dismissed her words in his head but nodded as to not worry her. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks and she wrapped him in her embrace before she dropped him off at home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris pulled the raw steak out of the fridge to let it thaw. It had been three days since he saw Josh in the mines. He had been mulling what Josh had attempted to say. Cochise was their thing he only called Chris that he still had to be in there. Chris refused to let his best friend stay in those minds and lose the rest of himself. He had a plan to get Josh back to his house so he could take care of him. He wasn't going to let Josh suffer ever again. He would be there. He could save him. He pushed the sleeping pills into the meat. It'd be easier to move Josh if he was sleeping anyhow. He'd just have to find him get him to eat the steak and bring him home. If that didn't work he had bacon strips in a ziplock bag to lure him out.  Simple. 

 Chris shoved the meat into the ziplock bag and grabbed his car keys. The drive to the mines was an uneventful one as he tried not to speed to the mines. Once he got there he grabbed the bag and headed for the entrance. Climbing down into the caverns he shouted Josh's name flailing his arms wildly hoping to get him to come out of hiding.  Going in deeper still screaming and flailing he waved the bag of meat in the air. 

"COME AND GET IT JOSHUA COCHISE HAS A BIG JUICY STEAK FOR YOU!!!!",Chris shouted at the top of his lungs before he heard skittering along the rocks. Chris swallowed hard and bit his lip. Maybe this wasn't the best plan. He pulled the meat out of the bag and held it out with a shaking hand closing his eyes. There was more skittering from what seemed to be all directions. His heart pounded in his ears as support beams creaked in the distance before a loud thud landed in front of him.

Haphazardly opening his eyes he saw Josh squatting before him sniffing the meat before ripping it out of his hand. Chris watched with fascinated horror as his best friend shoved the entire steak in his mouth and began chewing. Josh swallowed the meat and the pills with it and then started to lick the blood off his fingertips. Then Josh's attention went to Chris and the man's heart dropped. Chris held his breath as Josh stood up. The same look from three days before on his face. 

"H...Hi Josh....", Chris wheezed and Josh reached out to touch his face. 

"Citchis...", The man slurred seemingly confused by the word. 

"Yeah, it's me, Chris, Cochise. I knew you remembered me.",The blonde answered tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Citchis?...", Josh said touching the tears then licking them off his hand. 

Chris smiled softly reaching out to Josh and hesitantly taking his hands. Josh tilted his head and made a purring noise that Chris didn't know wendigos could make. 

"I'm getting you out of here buddy, I promise. ", Chris whispered. 

He started to lead Josh out of the caverns with a trail of bacon. Running and throwing the bacon behind him making Josh follow. Soon the sleeping pills started to take effect and Josh became groggy and slow before stopping and passing out. The blonde then began to drag his friend to the car. Josh had become a lot lighter than he remembered. Once out of the mines he carried Josh to the back of his car and set him gently in the seat. He had to be laid down due to his height but it worked. Chris hopped in the front seat and started the engine. He was going to take Josh home. He was going to care for and protect him. 

He was going to be the friend he should have been before this mess. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your feedback


End file.
